I'm What!
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Hehehe! Goku is away in space and he made Vegeta stay. When Goku calls to check in, he let's a little something slip. GokuVegeta MPREG


**_Max: BOO! Muahahahaha!! Ya'll didn't know I was a DB/DBZ addict did ya?! XD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Shakes head) Anyway! This is my first ever DBZ fanfic! Be gentle! Please? I'm begging you! Don't hurt me! (Hides behind Vegeta...) Mm... Yummy evil boy... (Molests said Saiyan!) I mean... Um... Hehe?! >_**

**_Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED DBZ! XD There would be so much yaoi and but smex... X3_**

**_WARNING: YAOI! MPREG! OOC-NESS! Angsty 'Geta! RAWR!_**

**_Max: PLEASE R&R! LOVIES DEARS!_**

* * *

Vegeta was sitting at the desk in the far corner of his room at Capsule Corp., thinking of something rather carefully. He was NOT pouting. Oh no, the great Prince Vegeta did not pout. He was merely thinking about his lover, and how very, very far away he was at the moment.

Yes, Goku was very far away indeed. He was out in the middle of space, fighting a very ugly monster. Some hideous creature named Daku or some other name equally as hideous. Why the powerful Saiyan refused to let his prince go was beyond him.

Vegeta jumped slightly when a loud beep sounded through the room, though he will most definitely deny it. He glared silently at the radio for a moment before pressing the small green answer button, a hyper voice speaking up quickly.

"'Geta! 'Geta, guess what!! We did it! We killed him! It took a long time but we finally did it!" the voice rang happily throughout the room.

Vegeta only sighed before speaking, "Goku, calm down. You have only been gone for three days, two of which it took to get there. So it only took a few hours to kill it."

Vegeta could hear Goku pout sadly, "But that's to long 'Geta! I wanted it to be faster so I could go home and take care of you!"

"Well, why didn't you let me go with you then?!" Vegeta questioned angrily, his face flushing red.

"Because if you got hurt our family would be ruined!" Goku countered, slightly hurt.

Vegeta blanched at that, "What family Kakkorot? _We_ have no family, if I do recall. Therefore it can not be ruined."

Goku merely laughed at Vegeta's surprised voice, "You haven't noticed yet 'Geta? It's not even me and I noticed! Concentrate on your chi 'Geta, and you'll figure it out." And with that, Goku stopped the transmission.

Vegeta looked shocked at the radio, "Well that was interesting…"

He thought silently about Goku's words, 'Concentrate on my chi? Such a ridiculous man." But he still did what he was told, and got a rather big shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed loudly, "This is a mistake! A mistake I tell you! That bastard! I'll kill him!" Vegeta jumped to his feet hurriedly and flew out the window, surprising a reading Trunks who jumped in the air to follow his father.

It only took Trunks a couple minutes to catch up to the fleeing Saiyan Prince, "Father! What's wrong?"

The Prince merely glanced sideways at his son before shaking his head and speeding up, leaving his son far behind him. When he finally landed, he was in the middle of a forest. He picked a large tree with many branches to sit in, "What the hell is going on? This must be a mistake!" he mumbled to himself, "I'm the great Saiyan Prince! How could something like this ever happen to me?!"

* * *

A few days later, when Goku, Gohan, and Krillin arrived back at Capsule Corp., everyone was present in welcoming them. Except for Vegeta. Goku wondered off to look for the missing Prince and found him huddled under the covers in their room.

Goku smirked to himself then walked silently over to the bed, crawling across it till he was hovering over the smaller for of his lover, "'Geta! Wake up! I'm home!"

Vegeta opened his eyes and glared angrily at the man above him, then turned over and glared at the wall, "Get away from me you bastard." He mumbled.

The other man simply smiled and kissed the Prince's head, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I thought you knew. I didn't mean to make you angry love."

Vegeta turned onto his back to glare up at Goku, "How was I supposed to know I was pregnant! It's not a very common occurrence! Not even for Saiyans! Very few Saiyan men ever became pregnant! It only happened if their dominate mate was extremely… power…ful… Oh shut up!" Vegeta turned his head away when he saw Goku's knowing look.

"I didn't know any of that until after I sensed your change in chi. I went to talk to Kami-senin and Piccilo before I left for space last week. I knew you were pregnant before that because I felt the same thing when Chichi was pregnant wi-" Goku was interrupted by an angry Vegeta.

"Do not say that vile women's name in my presence." He seethed.

Goku just smiled again, "Alright. But 'Geta… Now we can have a real family."

Vegeta's only answer were his arms reaching up to pull the larger Saiyan down for a deep kiss.

* * *

Max: Um... Was it any good? Please say yes? I'm always really bad at writting on the first story of a different um... Thing...? Oo Can't think of the word. lol XD Bye lovies! 

Mew Max


End file.
